Tu mundo Mi mundo 2 lugares completamente distintos
by TENSHINOKIRA
Summary: ...
1. comenzamos mal

**Deben de decir… "esta tipa esta completamente loca al publicar al miasmo tiempo "**

**Pero… que se le va a hacer..**

**Amo escribir… Mi lema es este…**

"**UN ESCRITOR PREFIERE VIVIR SIEMPRE EN LA LECTURA Y MORIR FELIZ EN LA ESCRITURA"**

**Asi que si muero recuerden que di mi ultimo aliento por estos Fics ^^**

**Disfriten de la lectura… **

Otro día… "viernes… _Un día normal como cualquier otro… aunque sea uno de los últimos del instituto medio superior. Hoy esta soleado y sin ninguna nube que lo estropee, todos los arboles se movían con la brisa fresca de la mañana soltando un aroma exquisito que me provocaba felicidad… Bueno creo que debería presentarme: Soy Luka Megurine… hija de alguien importante, tengo 17 años, curso el último año de preparatoria en una escuela "especial" si le podemos llamar así, soy aburridamente popular y estoy absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi némesis…"_

Buenos días Luka-sama- decían todas las criaturas y humanos que veía pasar

¡Buenos días a todos!-respondía alegremente a todos los que saludaban…

Muy buenos días tengan ustedes jóvenes criaturas y humanos que asisten a esta escuela, debo decir que hoy es un día maravilloso para convivir entre ustedes… destaco que no quisiera pleitos pues llevamos más de 100 días conviviendo sin problemas así que…¡VAMOS A ESFORZARNOS QUERIDOS ALUMNOS! Que falta poco para terminar… - Dijo el director con el megáfono evidentemente emocionado

Vaya que problemático…-dijo Lily acercándose a mí con un gran bostezo y la mochila al hombro- sería más fácil venir a la escuela si no tuviéramos que estudiar…-se quejo

Ohhhh vamos Lily no creo que sea tan malo, además te sientas junto a la humana Megpoid-san así que no deberías quejarte tanto-añadí burlonamente viendo como se sonrojaba al máximo

N-N-N-N-No s-s-se d-de qu-q-que hablas Luka…- tartamudeo caminando más rápido

Jajajajajajajajajajaja- estalle en risas tratando de seguirle el paso - ¡te ves tan tierna tartamudeando y sonrojada! Deberías verte… no puedes negar que te gusta mucho esa humana- llegamos al salón y note el disgusto de Lily al mirar hacia mí, sus orbes azules me observaban con determinación

Luka… usar tus poderes no servirá de nada…- replico muy nerviosa

No los estoy usando Lily… yo lo sé… porque entiendo cómo te sientes…- le reprimí seriamente- ambas sabemos a todo lo que eso conllevan esta clase de sentimientos

Pero ella es una humana y eso… - trato de excusarse

Está prohibido… lo sé pero… para eso existe esta escuela, para que podamos hacer de nuestro mundo algo unido y fuerte…además Lily también le gustas a ella… puedo notarlo… ella te trata diferente a los demás…

Eso es porque soy diferente a ella Luka…

Deberías declararte a ella antes de que alguien más lo haga Lily…

Pero ella es… y yo soy… eso no es posible…-tartamudeaba deliberadamente

Cálmate por favor… solo… ten en cuenta que solo se vive una vez y no debes arrepentirte de nada que no debas… así que esfuérzate a máximo Lily-chan

La puerta se azoto y todos miraron hacia ella pero enseguida voltearon hacia otro lado al ver quien era… contuve mi mirada en sus labios y mi respiración para controlar mis latidos desbocados mientras un rubor aparecía en mis mejillas

¡¿Q-Qué tanto me miras Megurine?!-grito ella con molestia al notar lo que miraba

Solo veía lo hermosa que estas esta mañana Hatsune-san…-dije torpe y nerviosa a la vez. Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus hermosas y cálidas mejillas…

Nunca te cansas de hacerme esto ¿verdad?-pregunto con enojo

No, no lo hago…-respondí sonriéndole a ella con felicidad. Se acerco a mi mirándome con ira siendo seguida por sus "perros": Len Kagamine, SeeU Dahee y Kaito Shion

Megurine…¡ya déjame en paz!- grito empujándome fieramente y gruñendo de la misma forma

No he hecho nada malo Hatsune… solo quiero estar contigo… eso es todo…-musite tomando lenta y suavemente su cintura. Ella se alejo de mi con brusquedad y me dio una bofetada que hizo que su mano le ardiera y gimiera de dolor

¡Arrgggghhhhh!- grito después de sentirlo correr por su cuerpo de manera violenta

¡Princesa Miku!- gritaron sus perros al mismo tiempo y corrieron hacia ella

Hatsune ¿estás bien?-pregunte preocupada tratando de acercarme a ella pero lo impidió levantando su mano herida

¡¿Cómo te parece que estoy?!maldita chupasangre…aléjate de mi ¿entendido?-bufo con furia empujándome con molestia saliendo a la enfermería…

Demonios…-me maldije internamente sentándome en mi silla…

"_Creo que olvide mencionar 2 cosas bastante importantes: la primera esta escuela es para criaturas, monstruos y humanos… la segunda… soy una vampiro del linaje Megurine "el más puro de todos los linajes" sin embargo "lo he deshonrado" dirá el consejo al enamorarme de la hija de un hombre lobo… y lo peor es que el…es el hombre lobo más importante de las manadas del siglo XX le dicen "wolfking" por su enorme poder y grandeza… y me odia porque soy la viva imagen de mi madre. Él se había enamorado de ella cuando niño al llegar a esta prestigiosa escuela, pero por azares del destino ella se tuvo que casar con mi padre a pesar de que ella también estaba enamorada de alguien más… la vida es irónica ¿no? La persona de la que mi madre se había enamorado… era Mika Hatsune… nada más y nada menos que la madre de Miku…Y en un momento de amor prohibido y eterno se entregaron a la pasión que querían desde un principio…_

_Pero como ningún crimen es perfecto… un secreto nunca permanecerá en las sombras y se enteraron de lo que paso entre ellas… el hombre lobo y mi padre las perdonaron pues sabían que su amor era puro… estaban a punto de escapar juntas conmigo cuando tenía 4 años y Miku tenía 3, claro que ellos por su honor y cariño por ellas lo aceptaron y les ayudaron… sin embargo alguien no vio con buenos ojos todo eso y emboscaron a mi madre y a Mika-san…_

_El gran wolfking estaba igual de consternado que mi padre y se echaron la culpa mutuamente… odiándose y haciendo que Miku me odiara… no obstante yo amaba a Miku pues adquirí de mi madre el amor puro que ella poseía antes de morir…__**"**_

_Aun recuerdo sus cálidas palabras…"todo llega a su fin con el tiempo…pero con el mismo tiempo cualquier cosa puede volverse eterna"_ me levante de mi silla y fui a la enfermería…

Sabía que sus perros se habían ido pues ya no presenciaba su fétido olor, entre con cautela y mire a Hatsune quien al verme se levanto de un salto y se puso a la ofensiva

No voy a hacerte daño Hatsune…vine a aliviar tu dolor…

¡Te dije que te alejaras de mí! ¿Por qué demonios no lo entiendes? no quiero que te…

Eso dolió mucho…-interrumpí. Sabía que tenía el poder para matarme pero no lo hacía- solo quiero ayudarte…- suspire con pesadez. Me acerque a ella con cautela, tome su mano suavemente y la bese desatando mis poderes de curación-Hatsune… ¿Por qué no lo entiendes tu?-la tome de la cintura y puse mi rostro en su mejilla-yo te… te quiero…y mucho…dame una señal de cómo lo estoy haciendo, como debo hacerlo…-ella suspiro y con delicadeza trato de zafarse de mi-ambas sabemos que no te voy a soltar hasta que me lo digas… antes esto hubiera sido una broma, pero ahora no lo es…-silencio- dime algo por favor…-suplique acercándome peligrosamente a esos labios que anhelaba con fervor…solo nos dividía el pequeños espacio que esperaba ella **anulara…**

**Se que algunos llegaran a odiarme por esto pero asi es la vida, de caprichosa..**

**A no era eso…**

**Bueno…**

**Recuerden que si quieren pueden dejar un pequeño y memorable review aquí abajito…**

**Si no es asi le agradesco enormemente su atencion a este mi pequeño Fic..**

**Un cordia saludo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon…^^**

**Nos vemos…**


	2. Los Lazos Humano-Vampiro

**HOLA :3(de nuevo)**

**Aquí está este hermoso segundo capítulo de la historia…**

**Ya saben… blablabla…**

**Como sea… los agradecimientos los hare al final….**

**Así que…**

**COMENCEMOOOOOS :3**

¡Te dije que te alejaras de mí! ¿Por qué demonios no lo entiendes? no quiero que te…

Eso dolió mucho…-interrumpí. Sabía que tenía el poder para matarme pero no lo hacía- solo quiero ayudarte…- suspire con pesadez. Me acerque a ella con cautela, tome su mano suavemente y la bese desatando mis poderes de curación-Hatsune… ¿Por qué no lo entiendes tu?-la tome de la cintura y puse mi rostro en su mejilla-yo te… te quiero…y mucho…dame una señal de cómo lo estoy haciendo, como debo hacerlo…-ella suspiro y con delicadeza trato de zafarse de mi-ambas sabemos que no te voy a soltar hasta que me lo digas… antes esto hubiera sido una broma, pero ahora no lo es…-silencio- dime algo por favor…-suplique acercándome peligrosamente a esos labios que anhelaba con fervor…solo nos dividía el pequeños espacio que esperaba ella **anulara…**

¿Por qué simplemente no me besas y terminamos con todo este estúpido romanticismo Megurine? eso es lo que quieres ¿no?-pregunto evidentemente nerviosa tratando de ocultarlo con enojo- sería más fácil… y no tendrías que mentirme como…- de repente se calló

¿Cómo Kagamine, Shion o Zatsune? eso es lo que ibas a decir ¿verdad?-asintió levemente- por la misma razón que tu…

Eso no justifica nada…sigues siendo una chupasangre y debo odiarte a ti y a tu padre por todo lo que hicieron…-me aleje de ella y la sujete muy duramente para que guardara silencio-¡no me toques así!- grito pero no deje de hacerlo

Entonces si fuera un saco de pulgas como tus lacayos ¿me amarías?- exclame en broma sonriendo para tratar de calmar el ambiente

-¡Luka Megurine!-bramo muy enfadada. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que ella me había llamado por mi nombre por primera vez- ¡¿podrías irte ya?!

Por supuesto Hatsune-san….-respondí con una sonrisa de boba

Vaya… babeas mucho por Hatsune…-dijo Lily en la clase de estadística. El profesor había salido y supondría que no iba a volver

Y tú por Megpoid… ¿hablaron un poco Masuda? –pregunte con curiosidad

Un poco… me hablo de su hermano mayor… Gakupo se la pasa protegiéndola siempre… que cocina delicioso y que le gustaría que probara sus platillos alguna vez…-suspiro tranquilamente

¿Sabes que… no puedes probar nada? Olvidaste mencionarle eso Lily…-mencione

¡No me interrumpas, aun no termino Megurine!-asentí con miedo- irónicamente le dije eso después, pero aun así quiere que pruebe su comida y yo quería pedirte un favor Luka…lo que te voy a pedir es importante para mí…

¿Qué es?-pregunte impaciente y preocupada

Quiero saber… si se puede transformar a un humano a vampiro sin que este enloquezca por la sangre…- respondió esperanzada… "_demonios se cual es su punto"_

Lily… esto… es difícil de saber…-mire hacia la ventana, recordando todas las relaciones humano-vampiro pues son las más difíciles que existen- _desde el inicio… nosotros los vampiros al parecernos más en muchos aspectos a los humanos tenemos una gran cantidad de lazos con ellos, sin embargo también hemos sufrido por lo mismo… Muchos vampiros se han enamorado de diversos humanos y viceversa, han buscado la manera de estar juntos en la eternidad pero… al hacer el cambio suceden 2 cosas… enloquecen por el olor y sabor de la sangre o fallecen un tiempo después por alguna causa… ya sea por remordimiento hacia ellos mismos o por el hecho de que la ponzoña del vampiro es muy fuerte para ellos y les quema por dentro desgarrando sus órganos… en el reino vampírico se ha tratado por muchos años estas situaciones pues después de que los transformados mueren o son asesinados sus progenitores y parejas decaen por el dolor emocional que les provoca y finalmente… mueren… _No creo que a pesar de que el consejo acepte su transformación tu soportes perderla Lily… lo siento mucho pero lo mejor es que lo dejes así y tengas un romance humano con ella…

También sufriré mucho cuando ella muera Luka…-replico tratando de persuadirme

Lo sé… pero si en su lapso de vida vampírico enloquece o peor no soporta tu ponzoña sufrirías menos…-añadí tomando un sorbo de mi botella que contenía…_bueno ya sabrán que_…- Lily no hagas nada de lo que vayas a arrepentirte…

Entiendo… yo quiero hacerle feliz a cualquier costo…-finalizo bajando la mirada triste y algo nostálgica alguien se paro en frente de nosotras y nos dedico una sonrisa

Hola Lily-chan… hola Megurine-san…-dijo Megpoid con amabilidad

Deja los formalismos Gumi-san-mencione para que no se diera cuenta de que Lily se lamentaba internamente- ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿necesitas algo?-ella asintió nerviosa

Ummmm yo q-quería hablar de algo con Lily-chan…-asentí y con uno de mis poderes levante a Lily de golpe enfureciéndola pues odiaba que yo usara mis poderes con ella

Ve por el Lily-chan…- le anime mientras me alejaba, aunque iba a escuchar eso pues no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Lily-chan… hace mucho que te conozco… y jamás imagine que acabaríamos siendo amigas… mi onii-sama odia a los vampiros… y cuando te conoció te tuvo mucho miedo, pero todo eso cambio cuando vio que eras diferente a como pensaba que eras incluso me ha dado aprobación de… ser algo mas…-menciono sonrojándose mucho al tomar la mano de Lily… y luego estornudando

Gumi… estas muy helada…-sin pensarlo 2 veces la abrazo con cariño-yo… te daré calor…

Gracias…Lily-chan estoy segura… de que tú… eres la persona más amable que he conocido en mi vida… eres la más perfecta…para cualquiera que te conozca...lo creerá

Eso es porque soy un vampiro Gumi…soy diferente a todos los que están a tu alrededor, diferente al mundo en el que tu vives…soy alguien que en cualquier momento podría lastimarte de cualquier modo, no soy perfecta Gumi…-musito Lily en respuesta a sus palabras

Lo eres para mí… yo…-trato de decir con voz suave y temblorosa

Gumi no sigas…por favor… esto…-bajo su vista azulada y se encontró con la verdosa de Gumi- yo quiero darte todo eso que cualquier otra persona…quiero darte mi corazón que deseo sea guiado por el tuyo…y en el momento en que tu corazón se detenga el mío también lo hará sin importar las consecuencias que a esto le preceda…

Pero Lily-chan… tu eres importante en tu mundo y yo… solo soy una humana… yo no soy…-Lily la miro con dureza y eso hizo un silencio en sus palabras

No lo digas Gumi… no te atrevas a decirlo…porque para mí… tu eres todo mi mundo y mas… entiende que quiero que esto funcione

Entonces… enséñame tu mundo por favor…-interrumpió Gumi muy decidida-estoy dispuesta a abandonar todo por ti… solo te deseo a ti…solo te necesito a ti…

Pero, Gumi…por favor no hagas esto… quiero estar a tu lado… ¿pero tú estás segura de pasar todo junto a mi? Porque justo ahora ni siquiera yo estoy segura…

Yo prefiero estar a tu lado… mi vida entera que no estarlo la eternidad completa…

¿Quieres intentarlo?-pregunto Lily muy segura de sí misma-digo… ¿Quisieras tu Gumi-chan ser mi novia?- Gumi asintió muy energéticamente abrazo mas fuerte a Lily-me alegro tanto-susurro ella con ternura. Todo lo siguiente fue algo épico… Gumi levanto la vista con una sonrisa muy alegre, Lily le dirigió una mirada coqueta y entonces la seriedad reino en sus ojos dudosos…-G-Gumi…-gruño con un toque de necedad en sus azules ojos esperando la aprobación de la peli verde…ella asintió nerviosa y cerró los ojos…Lily comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente y se detuvo con temor

"_Ayyyy por Dios"_ empuje a Lily con mi mente provocando su ansiado beso…que comenzó a subir de nivel cuando mi rubia amiga estrecho más de la cintura a Gumi-chan. Entonces decidí que debía darles a esas chicas privacidad…

Así que ¿eres Cupido Megurine?- pregunto Hatsune mirándome a lo lejos

No, ojala no lo sea… porque si lo fuera entonces tendría que flecharte a ti y a alguien más y no aceptaría eso nunca…-respondí con sencillez bajando la mirada

Ejem… al menos ¿podrías mirarme a los ojos Megurine?

Si lo hago… te besare de verdad…-musite nerviosa-pero…tampoco me conformaría con eso…y entonces… te haría el amor…

Eso… no es verdad…-susurro dando un paso atrás como si me tuviera miedo…-¿Por qué es qué dices eso?

Porque tus ojos poseen la pasión que yo contengo…si los llegase a mirar…desataría mi lujuria por ti…-añadí viendo su cuello. "_Se ve… realmente… delicioso…"_hice gestos de confusión y me voltee para después caminar rápidamente hacia afuera de la escuela

¡Megurine!-grito Miku, pero por primera vez la **ignore…**

**O.o ¿este es el momento en donde todos gritamos?**

**Ok… entonces no**

**Viéndolo desde un punto de vista coherente creo que querrán matarme -_-´(DE NUEVO)**

**Quisiera agradecer a….**

**Fanrubius-senpai: me siento realmente feliz de que le haya gustado :3 (y claro de que lo haya aprobado) -/- por cierto… Para mí no es una pervertid-da sin embargo para los demás si cof cof*MegurineChikane*cof cof… así que el comentario de mi voz me hizo hervir la sangre de el rostro por un tiempo…**

**Marianasl: See así pasa… la verdad tenía pensado... a no ese lo tengo a mano-_-´ (demonios…) no… crepúsculo ya esta sobrevalorado… esto sea mas una combinación de Romeo y Julieta y creo que Otelo de Shakespeare: 3 **

**PD tranquila respira hondo… cuenta los días y ve televisionXD (además ya me di a la tarea de que tendré mas fics y si no con mi kokoro destrozado renunciare a mis fics TT_TT)**

**XxAnotherStupidGirlxX****: ya se tu nombre pero mantengámoslo en el anonimato ;3 y si como vera mi estimada Lu… cof cof cof Lo siento…-/- si en este capítulo hay mas LilyxGumi (mas que lo de la pareja principal así que muchos querrán matarme -_-´)**

**MegurineChikane-chan: como habrá notado senpai ya quite el "sama" (de nuevo: 3) además de que me alegro mucho que le gustara esto…Ummmm la relación Amor-Odio no durara mucho pero valdrá la pena: 3**

**Bueno…**

**Eso es todo por hoy amigos…**

**Un cordial saludo desde el fondo de mi kokoro :3**

**Nos vemos…**


	3. ¿De donde vino tanto amor?

**Bueno queridos lectores y lectoras de este hermoso lugar…**

**Aquí les presento el capítulo 3 de este Fic**

**Por cierto debo decirles algo importante bueno son 2 cosas…**

**La primera es que…ESTA VEZ SERA NARRADO POR MIKUUUU!**

**Así que si no leen esto simplemente no entenderán a menos que sean expertos como todos mis lectores XD)**

**La segunda es… Hasta ahora…**

**¿Qué pareja les gustaría que saliera en mi Fic? (por supuesto hablo de Yuri ehhhh?)**

**Bueno sin más disfruten el 3er capitulo blablabla…**

**Agradecimientos al final…**

**EMPECEMOOOOOOOOS…**

—

_Ejem… al menos ¿podrías mirarme a los ojos Megurine?- le reprimí molesta, siempre me hablaba de amor pero jamás me miraba a los ojos_

_Si lo hago… te besare de verdad…-musito muy nerviosa-pero…tampoco me conformaría con eso…y entonces… te haría el amor…_

_Eso… no es verdad…-susurre dando un paso atrás pensando en cómo es que lo haría y por primera vez, tuve miedo…-¿Por qué es qué dices eso?_

_Porque tus ojos poseen la pasión que yo contengo…si los llegase a mirar…desataría mi lujuria por ti…-añadí viendo mi cuello. "que tanto ve esta…"la mire colérica, ella estaba viéndome sínicamente y de pronto se volteo para después caminar rápidamente hacia afuera de la escuela… me quede anonada…_

_¡Megurine!-grite, pero por primera vez ella me ignoro por completo…_

—

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, en el balcón mirando la luna casi llena… estaría llena en un día a lo mucho, por lo cual sabia que pronto entraría en celo, sin embargo eso no era lo que más me importaba en ese momento. Comencé a pensar desinteresadamente en el antiguo comportamiento de Megurine… "_esa chica es muy extraña…"_ pensé que todo se debía a que los vampiros son seres realmente interesantes pero crueles en el momento de elegir… "_Me pregunto qué es lo que abruma tanto de sentimientos el corazón de Megurine hacia mí… ¿Por qué se empeña tanto si sabe qué jamás le corresponderé? ¿Qué es lo que ve en mí que hizo que me dijera esas cosas tan…indecentes? Realmente… es muy rara…"_ deje de lado eso y pensé en la iniciación… "_Todas las criaturas de mi mundo pasan por ese ritual a los 18 años y cada especie decide qué hacer con su vida… Claro que se exceptúan todos los linajes puros…que deben ser los sucesores de sus progenitores… así como yo claro esta…" _suspire con pesadez, sentí la presencia de mi padre y trate de despejar mi mente…

Hija ¿ya hay alguien en la escuela de tu agrado?-pregunto mi padre muy interesado entrando a mi cuarto. Volteé hacia él y camine hacia adentro cerrando la ventana

No padre… no hay nadie… y no lo habrá… no hay ningún lobo o humano que llame mi atención, todos son unos idiotas…tanto chicos como chicas…-respondí molesta

¿y qué hay de los demás Miku?-insistió con un aire juvenil poco conocido en el-¿algún ángel, demonio…vampiro?- musito la última palabra un poco indeciso

Tampoco ellos también son idiotas, puede que los vampiros sean más maduros e interesantes de toda la escuela pero… está prohibido…

¿Quién dijo que lo estaba hija?-dijo desilusionado- no lo está…y de hecho yo alguna vez me enamore de una vampiresa, mi pequeña… sigue tu corazón como debe de ser… no hagas caso a este tonto viejo o a las estúpidas reglas…-termino mi padre besando con ternura mi frente

Pero padre… ¿cómo sabré que estoy enamorada de alguien realmente? y no como me pasó con los otros… ellos solo trataron de conquistarme para…

Para conseguir el poder… lo sé hija…-suspiro-un lobo… sabe que está enamorado… cuando mira los ojos de esa persona y… ve a la poderosa luna en ellos, sientes que estas llena y vacía a la vez… ¿sabes? Solo una lobezna de nuestro clan logro enamorarse de esa forma y también gracias a eso lograr controlar a transformación…

¡¿enserio?! creí que eso jamás había sucedido y que solo era un mito…

No lo es niña…bueno…así es como te sientes Miku-chan… no tendrás que abrumarte tanto por tus sentimientos pues cuando llegue el momento… lo sabrás-susurro abrazándome tiernamente algo muy raro en el…

Padre… hoy en la luna llena… quisiera que darme aquí ¿puedo hacerlo?

Por supuesto que si hija… solo recuerda que a pesar de todo el lunes debes ir a la escuela además de que ya son tus últimos días…-asentí cuando el salía…yo me acerque a la ventana y la abrí de nuevo

¿A que se referirá mi padre con la luna en sus ojos?- me pregunte confundida… sonreí al ver lo hermosa de la luna y me volví a acostar en mi cama para dormir

"_Solo en las lunas llenas de cada del mes tengo ese horrido sueño…en donde me veo a mí misma corriendo para salvarme de algo…pero… ¿de qué?...jamás recuerdo su nombre ni su rostro… pero esta vez todo es diferente, algo me dice que la recordare… y sin dudarlo yo hare todo lo posible por recordar a esa chica que me está llenando la cabeza de desespero…_

—

_Vamos Miku…- gritaba mi madre con desesperación notable…_

_Madre ¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto una niña mirando a mi madre y a otra mujer. La mujer la observó sonriendo tiernamente y miro a los ojos a aquella hermosa niña corriendo mas suavemente mientras los gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos_

_Nos han seguido hasta aquí hija, debemos irnos rápido…-respondió la mujer muy nerviosa-no se quienes sean pero pueden llegar a asesinarnos si nos descubren a Mika y a mi… y no quiero que eso suceda…- de repente la mujer se detuvo en seco_

_Ruka-san ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- grito mi madre sorprendida_

_Voy a darles tiempo Mika… ¡vamos corre!-respondió ella, mi madre corrió con la otra niña y conmigo hasta que escucho el grito de una mujer… Ruka-sama…_

_Ruka…-suspiro mi madre con temor-niñas quédense aquí por favor…-volteo y se echo a correr hacia el lado contrario_

_Tengo miedo…-susurre en un hilo de voz apenas audible…sentí la presencia de alguien… era un hibrido…un hombre que corrió hacia nosotras y ataco… ella se interpuso entre él y yo…él lanzaba golpes austeros y ella los esquivaba con facilidad pero en un descuido le golpeo en él estomago sacándole él aire… se acerco a mí y sonrió con maldad…_

_Veras como me divertiré con un buen linaje…cría…- me sujeto del cuello y yo solté un gemido ahogado, hubo un momento en que su gran uña del pulgar me perforo la mejilla y esta comenzó a sangrar-huele muy bien cachorro… después iré con esa niña pero aho- fue interrumpido por la patada de ella en su cabeza y con gran valentía le perforo el pecho…matándolo al instante…_

_Tu sangre huele… realmente duce y exquisita…es la mejor que eh olido en mi vida…-susurro ella con sus ojos comenzando a cambiar de azules a rojos con una extraña expresión en su rostro…una expresión parecida a la de un león cuando tiene hambre al momento en que olio mi sangre_

_¿vas a beber mi sangre?- le pregunte con voz temblorosa y con lagrimas en los ojos…-¿me va a lastimar?-ella me miro expectante y volvió a mirarme tiernamente_

_No voy a hacer eso…yo jamás te hare daño…- se acerco a mí con temor y yo corrí hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente…-todo estará bien Miku-chan… yo voy a protegerte de todo así que no te preocupes por favor…-con su suave mano me limpio la sangre de la mejilla-sonríe para mi…-levante la mirada y le dedique una sonrisa-así está mejor-ella sonrió y después susurro-eso es todo lo que quiero de ti… tu felicidad…-el tiempo era muy lento y mi madre no volvía, ella decidió que era tiempo de ver qué pasaba…me miro a los ojos y su cuerpo tembló…_

_¿Por qué tiemblas?-pregunte confundida tomando su mano_

_Tus ojos… son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida…eso me hace desear ser la única que tenga todo de ti…-sacudió la cabeza meditando sus extrañas palabras y sonrió-pase lo que pase Miku-chan quiero que sepas que… te quiero…_

_Yo también te quiero- conteste tímidamente abrazándome de ella- mucho…_

_Bien… vamos…-sujeto firmemente mi mano y caminamos hacia delante… en ese momento me sentí… amada y protegida… como decía mi madre que debía sentirme cuando alguien me quisiera mucho…_

_Lo siguiente que vi… era todo lo contrario a lo que sentí por esa chica… dolor, odio, angustia y sufrimiento…ellos…habían matado a mi madre y a esa amable mujer…escuche atentamente las últimas palabras que esa mujer le decía a la niña…_

_Hija… todo llega a su fin con el tiempo…pero con el mismo tiempo cualquier cosa puede volverse eterna…-finalizo con una sonrisa que quedaría grabada en nuestras memorias. Las lágrimas corrían por nuestros rostros pero ella se veía más devastada que yo… me acerque a ella y me abrase de su cuello…_

_No llores por favor… algún día encontraras toda la felicidad que quieras… y yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante hasta que la encuentre…-sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes pero logre escuchar su suave voz susurrando _

_La única felicidad que quiero en mi vida… eres tu Miku-chan…-continuo sollozando_

_Tú también eres la mía…-mencione besando su mejilla-__**Lu…ka…chan…"**_

—

**TOMALAAAA!**

**Verán si es como las madres de nuestras amadas protagonistas murieron TT_TT**

**¡Qué trágico!**

**Bueno más adelante sabrán que y quien fue la persona que mato a sus familiares e hipnotizo a Luk…0-0 (demonios ya les di un adelanto)**

**Ashhh!**

**Contestare los reviews antes de que se me salga algo más… -_-´**

**XxAnotherStupidGirlxX: pues… a mi me encanta que te encante eso… ;) gracias por tus mensajes :·3**

**Marianasl: pues bien será definida al largo de la historia, esa y si quieres puedes decirme que pareja quieres y después votamos ¿Qué te parece? Y como vez todo pasa aquí -U-**

**Fanrubius-chan: (perdona si me tomo esas libertades -_-´) debes saber que mi ingles no están fluido pero entiendo perfectamente sus mensajes… -_- sabes que no es necesario que comentes siempre y cuando te guste todo estará genial :·3**

**Hasta los próximos días queridos lectores**

**Nos vemos! **


	4. El odio no es lo que sentia

**Perdonen la tardanza es que ustedes saben… 14 de febrero y esas cosas de tener que regalar algo me dejaron sumamente agotada…**

**Bueno queridos lectores y lectoras de este hermoso lugar…**

**Aquí les presento el capítulo 4 de este Fic (está un poco más largo a Petición de Nefilim ****)**

**Seguirá contado desde la perspectiva de Miku así que…**

**Bueno sin más disfruten el 4to capitulo blablabla…**

**Agradecimientos al final…**

**EMPECEMOOOOOOOOS…**

* * *

—"_No llores por favor algún día encontraras toda la felicidad que quieras… y yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante hasta que la encuentre…"-sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes pero logre escuchar su suave voz susurrando _

—"_La única felicidad que quiero en mi vida… eres tu Miku-chan"-continuo sollozando_

—"_Tú también eres la mía…"-mencione besando su mejilla-__**Lu…ka…chan…"**_

* * *

Me levante de golpe… era de mañana… mis ojos estaban muy húmedos por las lagrimas contenidas y liberadas, mi cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor… y mi corazón… estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

—"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACIA ELLA EN ESE SUEÑO?!"-brame con furia… me colme de emociones… todo las desgracias que habían existido en mi vida no eran culpa de Luka… eran de los que habían matado a mi madre y a la suya…"_todo este tiempo… estuve culpando a la persona que me estuvo protegiendo y amando, eso fue una reverenda idiotez de mi parte… si hubiera sabido… que Luka hubiera dado su vida por mi sin necesidad de nada a cambio yo…yo solo la he lastimado más de lo que ya está..._"solté un gemido ahogado, lleno de dolor, quería correr a hablar con Luka y decirle que lo sentía y que quería…que las cosas fueran como hacía 14 años…pero antes tenía que saber algo muy importante y solo 2 personas podían responder esa pregunta

Corrí hacia el gran comedor… mi padre estaba con los padres de Shion y Dahee…

—"¡¿QUÉ PASO ENTRE MI MADRE Y LA DE MEGURINE?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PROVOCO…QUE MURIERAN?!"-aullé asustando a todos menos a mi padre que se veía calmado. Levanto la vista hacia sus sirvientes y les dio una seña de que se fueran… todos salieron enseguida dejándonos solos a él y a mí en el gran comedor… el silencio reino en el lugar… hasta que el dirigió su mirada hacia mi…

—"¿ya tuviste aquel sueño hija?"- pregunto mirándome seriamente

—"En efecto padre… quiero que me digas que significa todo eso…"-salte con la voz profunda por la furia y quebrada por el dolor

—"Ambos sabemos que yo no soy el indicado para contestarte esa pregunta Miku… yo soy el culpable de que odies al Linaje Megurine cuando en realidad deberías… estar con un integrante de ellos…"-se levanto y se inclino hacia mi solemnemente-"eres la más poderosa… de nuestro clan Miku… depende de ti si lo destruyes o lo fortaleces…"-menciono con el mismo tono de su solemnidad

—"Padre… amaste a la madre de Megurine ¿verdad?"-el asintió-"entonces… ¿la odiaste por eso?"-le pregunte

—"¡Por supuesto que no!"-grito con tono ofendido-"por el mismo amor que sentía por ella… y años después por tu madre… las ayude a que pudieran comenzar una vida nueva…pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada pues…"-camino hacia mí y sonrió tiernamente-"t-tengo a l-la m-mejor hi-hija"-sollozo para después arrodillarse frente a mí y llorar abrumadoramente-"que un p-padre puede desear…"

"P-Padre no llores por favor…" -musite abrazándolo-"esto no es tu culpa así que no te preocupes"-levanto la mirada y su mirada azul idéntica a la mía se centro en mi…-"voy a ir por Luka-chan… ella contestara mis preguntas…"-lo solté pero el sujeto mi brazo firmemente mientras me miraba suplicante-"¿Qué pasa?"

—"Hija… ¿Megurine tiene 18 años?"-asentí-"entonces no puedes ir a su fortaleza…"-estuve a punto de replicar pero él me detuvo-"la iniciación de ella será en unos días…"-lo mire confundida-"los vampiros renuncian a todos sus sentimientos, deseos, metas y esperanzas cuando comienza su camino hacia su realeza principalmente los Megurine"- asentí-"si vas allá ahora te mataran hija"

—"Pero no puedo esperar ¡Quiero respuestas!"-masculle enojada-"no puedo quedarme aquí sentada esperando a ver como destruyen la vida de Megurine… ¡ella se arriesgo por mí padre! debo… protegerla… lo prometí… y no puedo fallarle"

—"Miku… ¿Estás enamorada de Megurine? ¿Sí o no?"-pregunto finalmente el haciéndome callar…creándome dudas y calmar mis alteraciones…

—"Yo…no estoy segura… no puedo estar segura…"-respondí tomando mi cabeza

—"Deberías resolver todas tus emociones hija… ahora estas abrumada por todo lo que has recibido en tu mente y corazón…piénsalo, medítalo y podrás decirlo…"-me tomo de los hombros y beso mi frente-"debo irme hija…"-asentí y el camino hacia afuera…yo me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y me lance a mí cama…

* * *

Lily caminaba sola hacia el salón y eso me preocupo mucho…

—"Masuda-san quiero hablar contigo por favor…"-mencione y ella me miro muy confundida pero asintió-"vamos afuera…"-me siguió y se detuvo enseguida

—"Ya sé que es lo que quieres Hatsune…-"yo también me detuve y la mire fijamente esperando que siguiera- "Luka no vino conmigo… extrañamente ella ha estado actuando extraño desde el viernes que hablo contigo… y de hecho cu-cuando me fui de la casa de Gumi y llegue a la fortaleza me dijeron que la había solicitado el consejo…estuve muchas horas esperando hasta que salió…"

—"Masuda-san… ¿Cómo sabias que quería hablar de Megurine?"-proteste

—"No sé cómo explicarte esto Hatsune…pero entiendo lo que ahora sientes por Luka…tengo el presentimiento de que tu… pasaste muchas cosas con ella…"

—"Y así fue… se que lo que te voy a pedir te incomodara… pero necesito ver…"

—"¿V-ver?"- dijo totalmente confundida…

—"Sí, yo poseo el poder de ver lo que una persona hizo en el pasado, así que ¿puedo ver?"-ella asintió muda-"muy bien… este poder no lo he utilizado jamás en un vampiro, entonces si tu vez algo de mi vida no podre controlar lo que vayas a ver…"-asintió de nuevo y suspiro, puse mis manos en su cabeza y sonreí…-"¿lista?"

—"Supongo que no, pero si puedo ver la vida de la interesante Hatsune-san será genial…"-respondió sonriendo. Ambas cerramos los ojos y me interne en su mente…

* * *

—"_Yo prefiero estar a tu lado… mi vida entera que no estarlo la eternidad completa…"_

—"_¿Quieres intentarlo?-pregunto Lily muy segura de sí misma-digo… ¿Quisieras tu Gumi-chan ser mi novia?"- Gumi asintió muy energéticamente abrazo mas fuerte a Lily-"me alegro tanto"-susurro ella con ternura la peli verde levanto la vista con una sonrisa muy alegre, Lily le dirigió una mirada coqueta y entonces la seriedad reino en sus ojos dudosos…-"G-Gumi…"-gruño con un toque de necedad en sus azules ojos esperando la aprobación de la peli verde…ella asintió nerviosa y cerró los ojos…Lily comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente y se detuvo con temor pero fue empujada enseguida y comenzaron a besarse con ternura pero después comenzó a subir de nivel cuando la rubia estrecho más de la cintura a Gumi. Internando su lengua en la boca de la ojiverde haciendo la gemir…_entonces sentí celos de ellas… quisiera hacer eso con…Lu-Luka… sacudí mi cabeza y continúe atenta…

—"_Te amo Gumi-chan… ¿lo sabes verdad?"-susurro colocando su frente con la de la menor- "¿sabes cuánto soy capaz de dar por ti?"_

—"_Tonta… por supuesto que lo se…"-escucharon el timbre y se tomaron de la mano_

—"_Señorita"-comenzó la rubia-"¿me permitiría dejarla hasta su morada?"- Gumi se sonrojo levemente y asintió…las seguí y mire como Luka corría hacia otro lado…._

_Llegamos a la casa de Gumi y se adentraron en su habitación… Lily estaba acostada platicando sobre sus materias y calificaciones cuando la peli verde se coloco encima de ella…me sonroje hasta la cabeza por ver eso…_

—"_Si pudieras transformarme ¿lo harías Lily-chan?"- la rubia trago ruidosamente_

—"_Por supuesto que lo haría… pero no es tan fácil…así que…"-coloco su mano en el rostro de Gumi y esta se sonrojo- "deberíamos quitarnos de la cabeza esa idea…"_

—"_¿De todos los vampiros quienes son los más puros?"-pregunto sonriendo, cambiando enseguida la plática, pues era un tanto comprometedora…_

—"_Masuda…es mitad pura…la familia Kagamine está dividida en lobos y vampiros y por eso no es totalmente pura… y entonces… están los Megurine… los más puros de todos los linajes vampíricos…yo no soy"-fue interrumpida por un beso de Gumi que se veía ansiosa por tener esa clase de cariño…sus besos cada vez se tornaban mas ansiosos y desesperados por brindarse más cariño y placer…sin embargo este ultimo estaba ganando terreno pues la mayor poso sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la peli verde en lo que estrechaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras esta a su vez se abrazaba más a su cuello con fervor, deseando que nunca terminara ese contacto tan intimo pero en un momento se detuvieron por algo que sucedió…_

—"_Ayyyy…"-se quejo Gumi cubriendo su boca_

—"_¡lo lamento mucho!"- se disculpo Lily. Entonces me di cuenta de que ella había mordido el labio de la peli verde-"¿estás bien?"_

—"_¿tienes sed?"-pregunto Gumi ignorando su pregunta la rubia abrió la boca sorprendida, no se esperaba esa clase de actitud de la menor_

—"_N-no es eso… yo solo… es que hoy es un día de luna llena y no puedo controlar mis colmillos o mis ojos…"-dijo en tono de disculpa_

—"_¿Qué se siente beber sangre?"_

—"_De una persona jamás la he probado directamente… están viendo la manera de que eso se prohíba…"-Gumi descubrió su cuello y lo señalo _

—"_Bebe mi sangre Lily-chan…"-Lily hizo un gesto diciendo… _

—"_¿Estás segura? Esto te puede doler… mucho"-replicaba la mayor un tanto nerviosa_

—"_Por supuesto… quiero que todo mi ser sea tuyo…en cuerpo, alma y todo lo demás"- la oji azul se acerco levanto y primero beso el cuello de su víctima, lo lamio y finalmente lo mordió suavemente…-"uhhhggggg…"- gimió Gumi tentadoramente… Lily parecía disfrutar cada gota de sangre que su novia le ofrecía con cariño…la sangre de la peli verde resultaba muy buena para la mayor, la menor sentía su cuerpo desfallecer pues esa succión le tenía erizado todo su cuerpo…los colmillos de la rubia se separaron del cuello de su víctima y sonrió-"eso fue algo extrañamente tentador" – la menor lamio su propia sangre de los labios de Lily –"¿y te gusto?"_

—"_Deja de provocarme por favor"-jadeo la mayor al sentir como la oji verde le acariciaba la espalda-"eres… realmente exquisita… no voy a dejarte ir nunca…"-susurro besando la mordida de Gumi. Tocaron la puerta sobresaltándolas _

—"_¿Q-Quien es?"-una voz masculina respondió diciendo un nombre-"¿Qué pasa?"_

—"_Bueno hermanita en 5 minutos debes de bajar a cenar y dudo que quieras que nuestros padres se enteren de que tienes a una chica vampiro secuestrada en tu habitación"-Lily rio por lo bajo-así que te sugiero que ya la dejes ir…_

—"_Tranquilo Gakupo yo ya me iba de todas formas…"-la vampira se acerco a la ventana- "bueno bella dama debo irme"- Gumi asintió acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla-"Ummmm"- Lily hizo un puchero-que mala…_

—"_Por favor piensa lo que te dije no quiero separarme nunca de ti…te amo"_

—"_Y yo a ti mi princesa"-finalizo Lily saltando y corriendo hacia la fortaleza Megurine_

_Seguí a Lily hasta la enorme mansión y ahí espero a que su madre la recibiera_

—"_Buenas noches madre…"-reverencio Lily-"¿sabes donde esta Luka?"-su madre asintió _

—"_Si se donde esta… pero no puedes verla…ella está hablando con el consejo… justo ahora"-respondió su madre muy preocupada…_

—"_Vaya…realmente no lo entiendo porque Luka hablaría con ellos si ella… los odia…"_

—"_Lo sé hija…hay que esperar para ver que pasa…"_

_Esperaron un par de horas y las enormes puertas se abrieron… Luka salió de allí… su mirada estaba perdida a lo lejos… mirándome a mí como si realmente estuviera allí con ellas…di un paso hacia atrás asustada, enseguida camino unos pasos y su cuerpo se tenso como si le hubieran golpeado muchas veces…_

—"_Miku…"-susurro para después caer desmayada… Lily y su madre corrieron hacia ella y la llevaron al doctor… el dijo que solo estaba muy cansada y por lo tanto debía dormir un poco…_

—"_Madre no estoy segura de que solo haya ido a hablar con el consejo… necesito respuestas…"-menciono muy molesta_

—"_Por favor cálmate hija… veremos mañana que es lo que pasa…ahora ve a dormir mañana es la práctica de iniciación y será cansado…"_

—"_Claro madre"-se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla-"buenas noches"-le correspondió y se retiro a su habitación…los días siguientes Lily no pudo ver a Luka por alguna u otra razón que le daba el consejo…la rubia se veía muy desesperada y decidió ver por su cuenta a Luka… entro a su cuarto y lo que vio nos plasmo a ambas…-"L-Luka… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"-pregunto mirando como mordía el cuello de aquella chica pero no lo soltaba. Lily corrió hacia ella y la lanzó a la cama-¡Luka!_

—"_¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo Lily?"-le respondió…-"lárgate de mi habitación impura…no necesito de nadie… y mucho menos de alguien como TÚ"-esa última palabra hizo que Lily la mirara con sorpresa pero no dijera nada y saliera…con lagrimas en los ojos…"_

* * *

—"Vaya…eso fue lo que paso… lo lamento mucho Masuda…"-le dije sonriendo

—"Y yo lamento lo que le paso a tu madre…y a la de Luka…"-menciono de vuelta-"eso hora de ir a la clase Miku…"-asentí y caminamos hacia el salón…ahí nos encontramos con Gumi-"hola mi princesa humana…"

—"Buenos días mi dama vampiresa…"-me miro sorprendida- "vaya…"-creí que me diría algo ofensivo o me golpearía pero me sonrió de una manera muy tierna, tanto que me provoco un sonrojo- "buenos días Miku-chan…"

—"Bu-buenos d-días…"-susurre, nadie excepto Luka me había sonreído así…

—"Hatsune ¿ya te has enamorado de mi novia?"-pregunto burlonamente Lily

—"Por supuesto que no… es que… no me habían sonreído así nunca…"- alguien abrió la puerta suavemente y esperamos que fuera el profesor pero no fue así… era Luka…

—"Lu-Luka…"-susurramos Lily y yo al mismo tiempo…

—"Buenos días a todos…"- dijo ella con voz sombría… sus ojos eran… rojos… como la sangre, su ropa era totalmente negra y su abrigo llevaba el emblema del consejo de criaturas…

—"Luka… debo hablar contigo…" -susurre mirándola fijamente…ella sonrió con malicia y se acerco a mi peligrosamente…

—"Los días de hablar… ya se han acabado… el tiempo se acabo"-menciono con su tono que me erizo el vello de la espalda…-"ya no hay nada que aclarar realmente…"

—"P-Pero ya tuve ese recuerdo…"-se dio la vuelta ignorándome-"y creo que"-la tome fieramente del brazo pero ella se jalo bruscamente…

—"Cambiamos de papeles… ahora yo seré la que te haga una vida mísera…y te ignorare como tú lo hiciste conmigo"-musito mirándome a los ojos. Su mirada color de la sangre me helaba todo mi ser y me hacía sentir… desesperada…las clases pasaron rápidamente y yo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado con luka para que actuara del mismo modo que yo hacia un tiempo… "_¿Qué puedo hacer por ella?... ¿Así se sentía como la trataba yo? Que idiota soy…" _sabía que el celo me afectaba mucho los sentimientos, pero no me importaba…yo quería hablar con ella a pesar de que algo como eso me costara la vida

* * *

**Eso le pasa por cruel y mala con Luka-chan…**

**¿Así es como va a terminar esto?**

**NOOOOOOO!**

**Ains! Eso me hace recordar, mi mente malévola pensó en darles un adelanto para que lo disfruten mucho o para que sufran la espera (tal vez ambas) aquí vamosss…**

"**-Al menos me dejas ¿darte un beso?**

**\- N-no…de-detente Miku**

**-¡GUMIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**\- Hatsune Miku está condenada a la pena máxima de castigos que el consejo promueve… su ejecución será ahora…**

**\- T-Te Amo L-Luka-chan y s-siempre lo hare…"**

**Muajajajaja espero le guste el adelanto…**

**Contestare los reviews… -_-´**

**Nefilim: gracias por tus comentarios, y ¿qué? ¿Besos?**

**Bueno gracias por todo eso:·3, No como vez Luka es la hipnotizada pero si hablamos de Miku, a ella le borraron La memoria**

**Marianasl: bueno así es si las hubiéramos visto en otros aspectos de su vida también serian lindas… y no es exactamente M por el celo (o tal vez si) la violencia genera más violencia que feo no?**

**Fanrubius-chan: BAKA… te lo dije porque yo quiero que te guste mucho mi escritura no por otra cosa…Y es extraño a ti te gusta este y a otras personas el otro… Que irónico pero bueno TE AMOOO SENPAI... :3  
**

**Bueno espero te guste este capítulo…**

**Eso es todo por hoy…**

**Debo decir que en próximo capítulo habrá LEMON así que no lo juzguen es la primera vez que lo escribo…**

**Y quienes sea pequeños o se espanten con facilidad con el LEMON NEGITORO pues lean de todos modos a ver si les gusta he he…**

**Hasta los próximos días queridos lectores**

**Nos vemos! **


	5. Te amo tanto que duele

**AQUÍ THENSHI-NYA REPORTANDOSE CON EL CAPITULO 5 DE ESTA HISTORIA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO EN ESTA HISTORIA Y COMO RECOMPENSA LA HE HECHO MAS LARGA…**

**DISFRUTENLA…**

* * *

"**¿Qué puedo hacer por ella?... ¿Así se sentía como la trataba yo? Que idiota soy…" sabía que el celo me afectaba mucho los sentimientos, pero no me importaba…**

* * *

—"Miku-sama…"- dijo Len mirándome confundido

—"¿Qué pasa Len-kun?"- respondí saliendo de mis depresivos pensamientos… a pesar de que Len había jugado un tiempo conmigo decidió decirme la verdad y volverse un buen amigo mío

—"¿Pasa algo contigo y Megurine? es que hoy… parece que han cambiado los papeles… tu estas tratando de hablar con ella y ella te está ignorando rotundamente…eso es realmente extraño…"-se puso pensativo-puede ser por la iniciación de Megurine supongo, pero no puedo estar seguro…-lo mire aturdida

—"¿Sabes algo con respecto a eso Len?"-el asintió- "entonces dime…"

Solo se un poco más que tu…se que ella y el consejo hicieron un tratado de cambio… si ella lograba su cometido con respecto a una persona, si lo lograba la dejarían en paz de ser una sucesora en el consejo… y hacer la iniciación, pero al parecer ha fallado… y debe de pagar…supongo que su fecha límite era en su cumpleaños…- se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos

—"¡Pero su cumpleaños es el 30 de Enero! y hoy es 28… ellos están rompiendo su parte de ese trato"-farfulle furiosa "Maldito celo…no puedo controlar mis emociones"

—"¿Cómo lo sabes…? Miku nadie sabe cuándo es el cumpleaños de Megurine…"

Me quede congelada…Len tenía razón… ¿yo como diablos sabia eso? me levante de mi asiento y trate de calmarme…

—"Necesito que me consigas una cita con el Señor Megurine… ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi Len-kun?"-abrió la boca pero no dijo absolutamente nada…soltó un suspiro…

—"Ten mucho cuidado Miku-sama… te estás metiendo en un gran problema…"-asintió- "hare unas llamadas… tendrás tu cita a más tardar mañana"-trate de no temblar

—"¡¿Tan pronto?!" – grite alterada. Todos voltearon a mirarme y los fulmine con la mirada…-bien, haz lo que puedas…

—"Señorita Hatsune… puede pasar ahora"-dijo la joven que me miraba profesionalmente, asentí fríamente. Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí con cuidado

—"Con permiso"- dije entrando. Al pasar vi a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos tan azules como recordaba que eran los de Luka, el sonrío y me señalo el sillón mientras estaba escribiendo con gran velocidad y sin verme menciono…

"Buenas tardes señorita…me atrevo a preguntar ¿A qué debo él honor de su visita?"

"Yo vine a hablar con usted de el tratado que tenían Megurine Luka y el consejo de criaturas"-él se quedo estupefacto por un segundo para después recuperar la compostura y mirarme fijamente de arriba hacia abajo

—"Eres Hatsune Miku…"-susurro sorprendido- "el tratado ¿ehhhh? Ya tienes los recuerdos fijos, debo suponer"-asentí-" bueno señorita primero debo saber qué es lo que usted sabe…"-asentí y dirigí mi mirada hacia la herida de su cuello…

—"Creí que lo vampiros no tenían cicatrices…"-el me sonrió con cariño

—"Mi bisabuelo era un humano… que se enamoro de una vampiresa de linaje puro…y ella para no perderlo lo transformo en un vampiro…aun sabiendo lo que podría pasar… pero el amor que se tenían fue más grande que todo lo demás…y lograron superar todo… sin embargo mi bisabuela sabía lo que pasaría si alguien se enterara así que hizo de él un "noble"…y funciono…es extraño ¿no?, que una parte de mi aunque sea la más mínima aun tenga algo de humanidad,sin embargo, mi hija si es un linaje puro… ¿sabes? Eres la segunda persona que sabe esto de mi familia…"

—"¿y porque me lo cuenta?"- le pregunte muy confundida

—"Porque… resulta bastante interesante la vida… gracias a eso yo no fui afectado por la iniciación…pero… luka-chan… fue susceptible al aceptar esa clase de tratado…-lo mire y el prosiguió-cuando él consejo la encontró… pues a ti te llevó tu padre antes de que ellos llegaran… la culparon de alta traición hacia su linaje y especie… Mi hija es muy inteligente así que les ofreció un tratado… ella dijo que iba a demostrar que el amor que te tenia era más fuerte que todo el rencor y la opresión que había en ese tiempo…y que tu le corresponderías…"-suspiro-" y también dijo que si no lo lograba entonces se uniría al consejo después de su iniciación… renunciando a todo lo que ella sentía en ese momento…por supuesto que no dudaron en aceptar… su iniciación fue hace 2 días"

—"P-pero… yo se que la iniciación es en su cumpleaños"

—"En efecto… sin embargo la están poniendo a prueba… están viendo que tan bueno o malo puede ser…y al parecer los resultados para ellos son buenos"

—"Necesito verla… mi corazón me lo está dictando… ahora la necesito y no puedo hacer nada por ella ¡cuando prometí protegerla…!"- el miro hacia la puerta y sonrío falsamente, voltee hacia ella y la vi con la mirada enardecida en rabia y dolor…

—"Padre ¿Qué demonios hace esta persona aquí?"-mascullo entre dientes enojada

—"Ella ha venido a verme a mi hija no a ti"-le respondió serio y con molestia

—"Bien…entonces me retiro"-sonrió con maldad y su padre negó muy sorprendido- "pero antes… quiero algo de ti Hatsune"-asentí y ella se acerco a mi tomando mi cintura y acercando sus labios a los míos automáticamente cerré los ojos y espere sentir una suave presión… que nunca llego-" quiero que… te vayas de mi casa…ahora"

—"¡Luka Megurine! Sal de mi estudio ¡ahora!"- grito su padre furioso…ella lo miro retadoramente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

—"tú ya no me ordenas Luki… solo lo hace el consejo"- le dijo con el mismo tono

—"¡Te equivocas! Hasta tu cumpleaños estarás bajo mis órdenes ahora ¡vete!"

—"Señor Megurine por favor… tranquilícese… yo me retiro"-camine hacia la puerta y una mano me sujeto bruscamente-"¿ehhhh?"- los ojos de rojos de Luka me miraron con determinación y susurro palabras sordas que yo conocía a la perfección _"La única felicidad que quiero en mi vida… eres tu Miku-chan…"_ suspire y ella sonrió maliciosamente como si hubiera caído en su trampa…

—"Creí que ya te ibas…"- estuve a punto de contestarle pero no lo hice porque una idea me vino a la mente…salí de inmediato, casi corría…Llame a Lily y le conté mi plan…tardaríamos el tiempo justo para prepararlo…

—"¡Déjenme salir!"-gritaba ella encerrada en una habitación… "_¿Cómo demonios terminamos aquí?_"me pregunte… todo estaba totalmente obscuro aunque sentía él suave olor a fresas y mora azul… y también sentí la molestia de ella pero no dije nada y espere a ver lo que iba a pasar mientras recordaba cómo es ella estaba aquí _"el consejo vendrá por ella… además de que hoy es su cumpleaños y su iniciación… va a poder mandar en su mundo…pero… ¿eso es lo que realmente quiere?"_ entonces recordé…_el plan se ejecutaría cuando ella estuviera por llegar de la escuela cuando una chica la detuvo…Gumi-chan…_

—"_Luka-sama ¿podrías acompañarme?"-asintió confundida pero sentía el olor de su sangre pues le pedí que se picara el dedo así que no podía resistirse… entonces Len-kun, Lily-chan y su padre la agarraron de los hombros, de las manos, de las piernas y de los pies… _

—"_No te resistas Luka… sabemos que en estas fechas no podrás soltarte…"-le susurre, ella se quedó callada pues sabía que yo tenía razón…la llevamos a un lugar donde el consejo dudaría en entrar… mi casa. Le pusieron unos... ¡Grilletes! , le quitaron sus ataduras y la venda de los ojos…_ suspire… sentí que era momento de empezar, me acerque a ella con delicadeza… como si temiera lastimarla… soltó un sollozo ahogado si querer y eso me detuvo… susurre suavemente…

—"_No llores por favor… algún día encontraras toda la felicidad que quieras… y yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante hasta que la encuentre…"_

—"E-Esas palabras…"-mascullo muy nerviosa- "M-Miku…"-dedujo comenzando a inquietarse de manera sorprendente… como un animal enjaulado…

—"Estas en lo correcto… Luka-chan…lamento todo estos problemas que te causo pero… de verdad quería hablar contigo… y tu no me lo permitías"

—"Como te dije Hatsune ya es muy tarde…el consejo me mostro que el poder es más grande que el sentimiento de querer a alguien…"-farfullo

—"Entiendo… entonces ¿debería soltarte?"- pregunte derrotada

—"Por favor"-mascullo entre dientes muy molesta…

—"Al menos…me dejas…¿darte un beso?"-suplique-"si te voy a perder definitivamente… quiero que mi último recuerdo contigo sea…este…Por favor…"-dije por último, ya no lo resistía mas… tome su rostro con ambas manos y comencé a acercarme a él despacio…-"feliz cumpleaños Luka-chan…"

—"N-no…de-detente Miku"-susurro con un hilo de voz inaudible… como si estuviera negándose a la idea…pero a la vez suplicando por que siguiera…

—"Luka-chan…te…a…"-ya muy cerca de sus labios escuche un gemido saliendo de ellos, ella quería anular la distancia pero los grilletes no la dejaban moverse… sentí su cálido aliento sobre el mío, su respiración entrecortada me ponía nerviosa y su olor que me enloquecía… entonces escuchamos una detonación muy fuerte…

—"¡GUMIIIIIIIIIIII!"-grito Lily desgarradoramente…me aleje de luka y enseguida abrieron o mejor dicho rompieron la puerta…

—"Hatsune Miku esta arrestada por intento de asesinato hacia el linaje más puro de los vampiros"-dijo un vampiro colocándome unas esposas y haciéndome arrodillarme para que después entrara una mujer de pelo castaño y corto miro a Luka y sonrió con malicia. Luka me miro, su rostro estaba casi inexpresivo… note un ligero gesto de disgusto en su rostro…

—"Su juicio será aquí…"- dijo ella- "por los decretos del consejo de criaturas…"-leyó un pergamino viejo-"usted Hatsune Miku está condenada a la pena máxima de castigos que el consejo promueve… su ejecución será ahora…"-ella saco su espada y la coloco en mi cuello, de nuevo esa sonrisa- "dicen que la sangre de un lobo de linaje puro es tan exquisita que nunca podrías dejar de beberla…"-quito su espada de mi cuello y la coloco en mi pecho…-"quisiera averiguar si es verdad…"-sentí la punta de la espada entrar fácilmente en mi pecho y comenzar a acercarse a mi corazón… gemí de dolor… todos en la habitación se incomodaron… incluso Luka…-"Mmmmm"- la vampiresa se relamió los labios y aspiro el aroma…-que exquisito olor…¿tus últimas palabras linda?

—"Miku…_Tu sangre huele… realmente duce y exquisita…es la mejor que eh olido en mi vida…"-_susurro Luka con su mirada concentrada en mi

—"Q-Que yo…a-amo a Lu-Luka-chan…"-la mire a los ojos y pude notar su erizamiento-"T-Te Amo L-Luka-chan y s-siempre lo hare…"-susurre antes de sentir la hoja de la espada en la cercanía de mi corazón…

.

.

.

.

* * *

***LUKA POV***

_Debo despertar… ¿cómo demonios me he metido en algo tan bajo?... Luka eres una idiota… el consejo no es más que una pila de basura… debo salir de mi estado… pero ¿Cómo? No puedo… Miku… por favor… te necesito…_

_Toda mi estancia dentro de mi propia mente me hace ver todas las estupideces que estoy haciendo… una parte de mi estado vampírico es esa, no puedo decir que no soy yo… pero tampoco soy tan sádica… Siento la sangre de esa chica correr por mi garganta…pero no puedo evitarlo… no puedo evitar tantas cosas… insulte a Lily, lastime a Miku, casi mató a mi padre…pero no puedo…alguien me secuestro… suponía quien era… ella quiere que yo vuelva… voy a hacerlo… ¡voy a hacerlo! Hubo un disparo, rompieron la puerta cuando ella casi me besaba… estaba casi segura de que eso iba a funcionar… ¡van a enjuiciar a Miku! ¡Noooo! Al fin mi cuerpo reacciona… está muy entumecido… casi no tengo el control de el…no tengo todos mis sentidos bien equilibrados…Escucho lo que dicen…Meiko habla sobre la sangre del linaje de los Lobos… y después…puso la espada en su pecho haciéndola gemir suavemente…todos nos incomodamos… su sangre…Meiko le dijo lo que todos los vampiros hacían antes de finalizar con la vida de alguien más…le pregunto sus últimas palabras… el olor de su sangre era exquisito… y lo recordé… "yo… estoy aquí para protegerla, debo proteger a Miku… eso hice cuando fue amenazada hace mucho… y eso hare ahora… es mi deber"_

—"Miku…_Tu sangre huele… realmente duce y exquisita…es la mejor que eh olido en mi vida…"-_susurre… mis labios estaban aun entumecidos pero ya reaccionaban…

—"Q-Que yo…a-amo a Lu-Luka-chan…"-me miro a los ojos y yo me erice por su hermoso contacto visual… recupere toda mi movilidad…" ¡MIKUUUUU!"-"T-Te Amo L-Luka-chan y s-siempre lo hare…"-susurro para después cerrar los ojos_…"ella dijo que… dijo que me ama…"_ sonreí al escucharlo pero cuando recordé la situación abrí grandes mis ojos… y el salvajismo se apodero de mi ser…

—"¡NOOOOOO!"-grite sacando la espada de ella… y enterrándola en el cuello de un vampiro que estaba a mi lado, el otro chico me pateo la cara… pero eso no había dolido nada a comparación de lo que a él le dolería después… le di un gran golpe en el pecho que estaba segura de que le había roto algunas costillas... voltee hacia Meiko y ella camino unos pasos hacia atrás temblando…

—"No te matare si eso temes…"-tome a Miku en mis brazos y sentí su pulso-"ve al consejo… y diles… que si ellos rompieron su parte del trato… yo también…"-ella se echo a correr…sentí como Miku se desangraba… entonces decidí… le daría parte de mi a ella…la sujete en una mano y me abrí con la otra el cuello… sabia que ella al menos reaccionaria para beber mi sangre… eso era un impulso de toda criatura que beben sangre…le coloque mi cuello en sus labios y sentí los colmillos superiores e inferiores encajarse en el…dolía… mucho… pero no iba a detenerla… hasta que ella lo hiciera por si misma… de un momento a otro deje de sentir la presión… camine hacia afuera con Miku en mis brazos y sentí un fuerte olor a sangre… Era la sangre de Gumi…

—"Por favor Gumi… resiste ya viene la ambulancia…resiste…"-decía Lily sujetando la herida en el abdomen de Gumi-"hazlo por mí…por favor…"

—"Lily ¿Qué paso?"-le pregunte aun sosteniendo a Miku. Ella me miro pero no dijo nada… un chico rubio se acerco a mí y musito con ojos tristes:

—"La humana vio que una castaña se acercaba a paso veloz hacia aquí… y entonces disparo un arma… la bala iba directo a Lily-sama… pero la humana fue rápida y uso su cuerpo como escudo…"-miro hacia ellas y suspiro con nostalgia

Los ojos de Gumi buscaban desesperadamente a Lily pero su pérdida de sangre la hacía ver borroso… Lily me miro con suplica…ambas sabíamos que hacer… le encargue a Len (ahora recordaba que era el gemelo de Rin) mí amada Miku y me acerque a ellas…

—"Está perdiendo mucha sangre…"-susurre-"solo es cuestión de tiempo para que…"

—"¡NO! No puede morir…Luka por favor… sálvala…"-suplico con sus ojos llorosos…

—"Lily-chan… te amo… te…amo…"-susurraba Gumi sosteniendo su mano. Yo me arrodille, tome su otra mano y sentí su pulso…estaba muy débil… ella moriría…

—"Esta débil… tal vez mucho más de lo que un humano resistiría…"-Lily me miro horrorizada al ver mi cuello casi desgarrado-" deje que Miku bebiera mi sangre…"-explique….Lily estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de Gumi pues su pulso era cada vez más débil…- "pero…a pesar de que estoy así… hare todo lo posible por ella…debes saber una cosa… mi ponzoña no es tan fuerte por esta circunstancia así que tendrás que complementarle con la tuya…"

—"Está bien"-susurro ella sonriéndome… me acerque con cuidado a Gumi y mordí su cuello liberando mi ponzoña…"_demonios… está a punto de morir…puedo sentirlo_" Solté a Gumi… y le señale a Lily que ella prosiguiera con lo que yo hacía, y así lo hizo…escuche como suplicaba que regresara y mordía su cuello con delicadeza y ternura le soltó de la misma manera, pero ella no reaccionaba…

—"Vuelve a mi Gumi… te necesito…te amo…no te vayas…"-lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Lily quien veía como su amada no despertaba –"por favor… no podre vivir sin ti…"-susurro ahogándose en llanto…-"G-Gumi-chan…Gumi… Gumi…"

Todos nos lamentamos que ella no despertara y personalmente odiaba con profunda pena que Lily pensara en morir….Entonces de la nada la peli verde abrió los ojos, rojos como los de todos los vampiros primerizos… todos la miramos muy sorprendidos… miro hacia Lily un momento…la ponzoña de ambas aun estaba haciendo efecto por lo tanto estaba muy aturdida…

—"Escuche tu suave voz llamándome…no hay razón para estar triste Lily-chan… te amo… con todo mi corazón…"-dijo Gumi sonriéndole a Lily quien al ver bien a su novia lloro aun más y le abrazo con tal fuerza que creí que la rompería pero no fue así…después se dieron un beso… el cual parecía nunca terminar…todos apartamos la vista tratando de no verlas en su momento de amor y pasión pero era tan incomodo que tuve que intervenir…

—"Consíganse un cuarto…"-les mencione y ellas me fulminaron con la mirada haciendo reír a todos…-"bueno es hora de regresar…"

Soñaba plácidamente en la cama de huéspedes pues Miku dormía en la mía… entonces de la nada sentí que algo me despertaba… sus ojos veían mi habitación con mirada confusa… sus manos sentían su cuerpo o mejor dicho sus ropas…pues no eran de ella…"_Miku_"…

Me levante de golpe y corrí a mi habitación… ahí estaba ella mirándome con ojos somnolientos de arriba hacia abajo, al notar que era yo sonrió… la pijama que le había puesto después de bañarla y su cabello suelto le daban un hermoso aire infantil…sonreí con ternura y me senté en la cama…

—"¿Cómo te sientes?"-le pregunte tocando su cabello aquamarina…"_vaya que suave esta_" ella cerró los ojos tirándose a la cama de nuevo. Se removió en la cama tomando mi mano y haciéndose a un lado, entendí su señal de que quería que dormitara a su lado…me quite mis botas, la abrase de la cintura y coloque mi cabeza sobre la suya… su respiración relajada me hacia cosquillas…

—"Supongo que me encuentro bien…"-respondió con un gran bostezo al fin…su mano subió hasta mi cuello y lo acaricio tan cuidadosa y suavemente que mi cuerpo se tenso y erizo al mismo tiempo… solté un suspiro y me apareció un rubor en las mejillas…

—"Me alegro mucho…"-mencione acariciando su cabello y espalda-"¿tienes hambre?"- negó con la cabeza….dejo de acariciar mi cuello y se sentó en la cama. Me senté también esperando que dijera algo pero ella solo sonrió y entonces… sucedió… algo que deseaba y temía a la vez con fervor…

Nos miramos a los ojos… su mirada azul turquesa estaba conectada con mis ojos azules como el mar profundo… "_Quiero…quiero besarla… quiero tocarla…_". Como si ella me leyera el pensamiento comenzó a cercarse lentamente a mi… le tome la cintura y ella tomo mi cuello con el mismo roce de ternura…comenzamos a acercarnos, en cada centímetro que nos acercábamos sentía su corazón latir desbocado como el mío, su respiración estaba tranquila a diferencia de la mía…su suave aliento estaba más cercano al mío y… anulando la distancia… pude sentir la segunda cosa que mas deseaba en mi vida… Sus labios…Ohhhh sus suaves y delicados labios…que estaban pegados a los míos… solté un suspiro dándole a entender que iba a desfallecer…ella comenzó a masajear con cuidado su boca contra la mía y yo le seguía el paso… con la punta de mi lengua roce sus labios y ahora a ella le toco suspirar…toque sus dientes para pedir permiso invadir su boca… al concedérmelo toco la punta de su lengua con la mía y eso nos provoco a ambas un enorme estremecimiento…la acaricie suavemente saboreando su saliva mientras ella hacía lo mismo conmigo…sabia que en un momento u otro debíamos separarnos por la falta de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones…y un pequeño hilo de saliva unía nuestros labios, tome una bocanada de aire y la mire, su mirada estaba enardecida en deseo y me di cuenta que la mía estaba igual o peor… se sentó en mis piernas y yo la estreche mas contra mi… enrede mis dedos en su cabello y comencé a besarla una vez más…

* * *

**FanRubius-chan: tus opiniones siempre me llaman mucho la atención senpai, ¿vez el avance? ¿Es bonito verdad? Espero me ames por esto….because I always think in you…**

**Después te dare una imagen grafica de mi ¿vale?**

**Megurine Chikane: te vas a que dar pensando con eso por que eso pasara dentro de mucho…**

**Ñeee… la verdad pronto lo sabras…y por tu culpa no hay lemmon…CULPEN A MEGURINECHIKANE POR EL INEXISTENTE LEMMON DE ESTE CAPITULO (sabes que te amo pero eso fue tu culpa por decir que el lemmon iba a ser de LilyxGumi). Miku es una pervertida…de eso no hay duda.**

**XxAnotherStupidGirlxX: Miku se lo merece por mala, ahora esta pagando(y muy caro) lo que hizo…**

**DESTACO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PUEDE HABER LEMMON…**

**ASI QUE PEQUEÑOS NO VEAN ESTO(SI, LO DIGO POR FANRUBIUS-CHAN)**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


	6. Entrega

HE VUELTO!

Aqui Tenshi... con el 6 cap de Tu mundo Mi mundo 2 lugares completamente distintos para dar LEMMON

DISFRUTEN! ;D

* * *

**Se sentó en mis piernas y yo la estreche mas contra mi… enrede mis dedos en su cabello y comencé a besarla una vez más...**

* * *

...mientras lo hacia ella acariciaba mi cuello hasta que sintió mi mordida, se detuvo y se alejo mirándome a modo de pregunta…

-Tu lo hiciste…-respondí esperando que lo recordara...

-Entiendo- bajo la mirada haciendo que el control sobre mi regresara- ¡pudiste haber muerto…!-reclamo mirándome furiosa- y no quisiste detenerme ¿Por qué?

-Por la misma razón que tu, tu harías lo mismo por mi aunque no lo aceptes lo sé te conozco mejor que nadie y por esa misma razón es que lo hice, eres la única persona que llenara mi corazón, la única… y por eso no puedo ni quiero perderte- prometí acercándome a ella y besando sus labios al beso le hacía falta algo hasta que comenzó a subir de nivel sentí como la lengua juguetona de Miku estaba más deliciosa que hacía unos momentos unos silenciosos suspiros salían de nuestros labios sonreí tiernamente mientras Miku se separaba de mí y me miraba suplicante en un principio no entendí hasta que bajo a mí cuello…

-Luka-chan… quiero hacerlo- suspiro comenzó a besarlo con suavidad y aun lo decía- de verdad… quiero hacerlo… por favor…- suplico

-M-Miku- gemí ahogadamente pues eso me agradaba mucho, provocaba una gran e intensa oleada de emociones en mí- N-No podemos…

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto cómo niña pequeña mirándome confundida

-Porque…n-no debemos y-yo- tartamudee- q-quiero conservar tu pureza por favor entiéndeme ¿qué tal si te lastimo?-susurre y ella me miro intensamente-D-Deja de M-Mirarme a-así, sabes qué efecto tiene en mi que hagas eso-suplique, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, bajo la vista y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho.

Entonces lo entendí… ella quería demostrarme todo el amor que no me demostró en mucho tiempo, le levante el rostro y la bese suavemente comenzando a encender una llama que no se apagaría hasta que yo estuviera saciada de Miku y ella estuviera de mi, tome su nuca para que no escapara y ella entre besos jadeo

-Lu…Luka…Luka-cha…-mi lengua se interno en aquella exquisita boca que me aceptaba con gusto. Miku muy confundida trato de separase de mi con mucha sorpresa al notar mi tan repentino cambio de actitud

-Si me detienes…-suspire, continúe dándole besos cortos y proseguí-lo voy hacer en definitiva, así que… no me dejes pensar o si no me arrepentiré de hacerlo

Al parecer ella lo entendió de la misma manera que yo mis manos comenzaron a actuar por sí mismas tomaron fieramente la cintura de Miku y metiéndose en su pijama iniciaron un recorrido por su espalda baja y abdomen soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir mis manos explorando su cuerpo subí mis manos hasta llegar al broche de su bra… y levente su pijama totalmente, para poder besar esa piel, baje uno de sus tirantes y bese la suave piel de su hombro con alevosía era tan exquisita, tan dulce, tan adictiva que deje algunas marcas en el camino de besos en ambos hombros, trate de no temblar al probar su cuello blanco y puro como la nieve pero tan delicioso lo mordí levemente sin hacerle daño, escuche un incentivo para mi

-Ohhhh Dios…- gimió Miku con mucho entusiasmo acariciando su espalda y espere a que ella hiciera algo…levanto la vista y se lo quito ella misma, sin embargo lo aventó hacia mis ojos y no pude ver su torso desnudo. Se abalanzó contra mí haciéndome perder el equilibrio quedando ella encima de mí- E-Es mi turno…-susurro para después desabotonar mi camisa comenzando a besar mi abdomen, yo me erice toda y entonces casi grite...

-¡M-Miku!- gemí ahogadamente sentí como sonreía mientras seguía besando mi abdomen y hacia un circulo en mi ombligo haciéndome cosquillas…bajo con cautela mi pantalón, beso mi entrepierna por encima de mí ropa interior y mientras lo bajaba yo sentía que iba a morir, de nuevo subió con besos de mis pies a mis piernas, abdomen, costillas, pecho, y cuello en donde lamio gustosa- Ohhhh…-jadee al sentir sus labios sobre los míos

-Luka-chan… to-tócame por-por favor-suplico poniendo mis manos en su cintura y quitándome su bra de mis ojos y entonces pude notar su mirada azulada llena de lujuria y pasión…

-Voy a hacerlo Miku, eso sin dudarlo…-respondí con sinceridad-solo quiero que me prometas que si algo te incomoda o molesta me lo digas y parare ¿entendido?-ella asintió y enseguida me voltee haciendo que Miku quedara debajo de mí- ¿estás lista?-me miro con intensidad, comencé a besarla despacio en los lugares donde antes había dejado mi esencia, baje a sus pechos y lamí el contorno de uno con necesidad su sabor era tan embriagante que estaba dejando marcas de nuevo por todos lados succione su pecho suavemente y lo jale con una intención provocadora tome su otro pecho y le pellizque dócilmente, ella gimió fuertemente-quiero poseerte de la mejor manera…

-L-Luka-suspiro, hice lo mismo con su otro pecho y baje hacia su abdomen. Comencé a bajar su pantalón junto con su ropa interior y mire lo que en algunas de mis noches había anhelado con lujuria, recorrí su entrepierna con mi lengua y ella se estremeció, me aleje enseguida, era tan suave que no podía pensar en que alguien más la tuviera acerque de nuevo mi rostro a su intimidad y le sople… era exquisito… no resistí mas y me abalance hacia ese lugar sacándole un enorme y placentero grito lamí muy gustosa a todo lo que ella me permitía extrañamente tomo mi cabeza guiándola hacia ese rosado botón. Lamí y succione el punto en donde note ella gemía más fuerte. Me tomaba del pelo con ferocidad mientras yo disfrutaba como se volvía loca-Lu-Luka-chan a-aléjate p-por favor…me siento…e-extraña…-jadeo con esfuerzo, me alejo con sus manos un poco y sonreí con malicia a pesar de sus débiles esfuerzos por detenerme logre alcanzar su entrepierna de nuevo succione más fuerte y ella estallo en un grito-¡LUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-lo sentí en mis labios me inundo haciéndome saber que ella había terminado, comencé a entrar delicadamente haciéndola sacar un largo gemido…-mmmmmpphhhhhh…-trato de ahogarlo mordiéndose sus labios, succione de nuevo y me separe de ella

-No quiero que te reprimas Miku, quiero oírte, quiero oír tu linda voz-suplique lamiendo, me retire de ella y me miro con molestia pero no replico, volví a entrar suavemente, mi vaivén era lento y también muy excitante, incluso para mí, me levante y trate de salir para acomodarme encima de ella pero me lo impidió…

-N-No los saques…-suplico y accedí a sus palabras mientras me colocaba encima de ella, para después besarla con pasión desenfrenada…-Lu…Lukaaa…ahhhhh

-Miku-susurre en su oído mientras con mi otra mano masajeaba sus pechos suavemente y mis labios se dirigían a su cuello-eres mía… solo mía ¿verdad?-le pregunte mirándole el rostro. Ella asintió gimiendo sin poder hablar, sus ojos estaban cerrados dejándose llevar por el placer que le brindaban mis caricias sin embargo yo quería que ella me lo afirmara con palabras- dilo Miku… dilo por favor-jadee suplicante

.Ummmm So-Soy tuyaaa… -gimió abriendo los ojos para mirarme-no hay nadie más en este mundo a quien quisiera pertenecerle Luka, la única que me besara, la única que me abrazara, la única q-que me ha-hará el amor, por eso es que soy tuya… desde que nací hasta que muera lo seré Luka- baje mi otra mano hasta su intimidad y le roce con mis dedos su punto máximo de placer haciéndole soltar un suspiro lo masajee suavemente y comencé a entrar más fuerte provocando que estallara-¡ahhhhhhh! ¡Lukaaaaaa!

Me retire de ella a pesar de las replicas de ella porque no los sacara…mire el liquido rojo en ellos su mirada aqua estaba resplandeciente…

-¿Por qué? ¿No me lo mencionaste Miku?-se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa-¿t-te la-lastime?-pregunte mirándola tiernamente

-Claro que no Luka es solo que no sentí ningún dolor cuando lo hiciste…no creí que tuviera que decírtelo además…-me empujo hacia un lado quedando encima de mi-lo hacías tan maravillosamente que pensé que no eras virgen-me sonroje furiosamente y mire a otro lado ella tomo mi rostro y me beso-tus caricias… fueron tan gentiles, cariñosas y pasionales que no creí necesario decírtelo

-Me inspire, y a pesar de que no debíamos hacer esto-comencé- quería que tu lo disfrutaras más que nada en el mundo…-me beso de nuevo

-Te quiero tanto-susurro y sin poder hacer otra acción, nos cobije a Miku y a mí antes de caer rendidas en el colchón por tanto esfuerzo…

-E-Eso fue de lo mejor-ella suspiro pesadamente tratando de acomodarse para dormir. La estreche entre mis brazos cayendo dormida de inmediato. La observe durante unos minutos… cada facción de ella era algo que no quería olvidar ni que me arrebataran, mi corazón no aguantaría de nuevo su rechazo

-Luka-chan…-susurro entre sueños

-Descansa mi pequeña princesa-musite besando su frente y colocando mi cabeza sobre la suya dispuesta a dormir…

* * *

Desperté sintiendo la pesadez de otro cuerpo. Sabia quien era y enseguida por inercia solté una sonrisa boba. Mi amada Miku estaba ahora en mis brazos, pero mi cuerpo me ordenaba levantarme para mis actividades matutinas. Terminando de correr me acerque a la reja que estaba ahí y recargue mi cabeza en el, pensando en todo hasta que…

-¿Disfrutando de su mañana Megurine-san?-pregunto una mujer detrás mío… su voz me dormía y alteraba demasiado…"_debo estar alerta…"_ Me voltee y lo que vi frente a mi… me dejo totalmente en blanco

-¡USTED!-masculle entre dientes…

.

.

.

.

.

***FLASH BACK***

"_Caminaba hacia el consejo de criaturas, levemente nerviosa pues solicitaría un poco más de tiempo con respecto al tratado que hice con ellos_

_-Señorita Megurine, puede pasar- dijo una mujer sonriéndome falsamente_

_-Gracias-respondí cortésmente. Entre a la gran sala… la Insolente Duquesa de Kei: Meiko, el Cruel Conde Máster: Yumma y La despiadada Baronesa de Criptón: MAYU. Los tres seres más antiguos de todo el país. Ellos controlaban, decidían y regían todas las leyes del mundo de las criaturas. Los mire con repulsión, sabía que ellos deseaban mis poderes, mi linaje pero jamás se saldrían con la suya- Buenas noches señores_

_-Y ¿A que debemos su visita Señorita Megurine?- pregunto el hombre tranquilamente, me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y eso me altero_

_-Vine a solicitar más tiempo simplemente, pero sin desean dármelo me retirare gentilmente- algo me decía que debía salir inmediatamente de ese lugar y no me equivocaba…_

_La baronesa se levanto y con una enorme rapidez se coloco a mi lado mirándome a los ojos, lo suyos totalmente carmesí se encontraron con los míos, sonreía con arrogancia y maldad, me perdí de inmediato. Mi mente se quedo en blanco, no podía moverme y me costaba respirar. _

_-Ya es hora Luka, debes darnos lo que prometiste y yo personalmente debo reclamarlo como mío, tú me perteneces y vas a hacer todo lo que yo te ordene si no quieres que tu amada Hatsune muera en mis propias manos ¿entendido?_

_-S-Si mi Baronesa…-jadee mi auto-control era totalmente nulo y supe enseguida que estaba a su merced- ¿Qué desea que haga?- le pregunte_

_-Que saques tu lado salvaje se libere, quiero que seas sádica con los demás y por supuesto que me beses justo ahora- mi rostro inexpresivo por fuera no era nada como me sentía por dentro y sin poder evitarlo la tome de la cintura casi con violencia haciéndola gemir y estampe mis labios bruscamente con los suyos. Interne mi lengua en su boca y mordí fuertemente la suya, provocando un sangrado y que ella me empujara- auch, que bestial…-susurro sonriéndome maliciosamente-ahora vete, llevare a varias personas a tu habitación, por favor recíbelas y bebe su sangre. Te necesito fuerte para mis propósitos- me di media vuelta y camine hacia la puerta cerrándola, mi mirada estaba perdida a lo lejos… tratando de ver un poco de esperanza visualice la silueta de mi amada Miku…camine hacia adelante tratando de alcanzarle pero mi cuerpo se tenso como alguien me hubiera mutilado y entendí que debía dormir… pero antes susurre su nombre…_

_-Miku…-gemí ahogadamente antes de perder con totalidad el conocimiento… _

"_¿¡EN QUE PROBLEMA ME HE METIDO!?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Alondra Scarlett y Fanrubius:** Aqui esta disfrutenlo n.n


	7. Nuestras dudas

Aqui TENSHINOKIRA... con el 7 cap de este fic

Disfrutenlo...

* * *

_-Miku…-gemí ahogadamente antes de perder con totalidad el conocimiento…_

"_¿¡EN QUE PROBLEMA ME HE METIDO!?"_

* * *

_-__Vamos a jugar un poco ¿sí?-dijo MAYU y yo asentí observando su silueta- ahora… bésame- ordeno y yo lo hice del mismo modo que antes pero al morder su lengua ella no se retiro, al contrario de todo me estrecho mas contra ella y gimió en mi boca. Baje a su cuello y lo lamí y a punto de morderlo ella me detuvo- no dejare que me muerdas pequeña…aun tengo planes y no quiero que lo hagas… si quieres beber sangre aquí está tu cena- señalo a un joven con la mirada perdida-disfrútalo…_

_Los siguientes días MAYU iba a mi habitación a hacer lo mismo, llegando con diferentes personas cada día. Hasta que ella no volvió a ir pero seguía mandando gente… una noche entro a mi habitación con su habitual sonrisa y me hizo señas que la siguiera. Llegamos a la sala de la biblioteca y ella volteo a verme suplicante_

_-Solicito tu poder para ser la soberana de todas esas bestias…no necesito ni a Meiko ni a Yumma, eres a la única que necesito para que mi plan de resultado… ¿puedes ser mi poder? ¿Puedes ser mi arma contra todo?... ¿renunciaras a todo por mi?- No respondí… ella sabía que no podía obligarme a manifestar algo como eso, si respondía lo iba a hacer de corazón y nadie controlaba a mi alma excepto Miku… y ella lo noto- Vaya… no sabía que podías resistir este poder… supongo que pronto tendré que mandar a matarle…- se encogió de hombros, había dicho eso como si hablara de la cena- eso es lo mejor de que sea el ancestro de todos esos lobos e híbridos… nadie puede matarme…_

_-¿Puedo preguntar por qué no pueden?-ella se volteo y me planto un beso en los labios de manera sorpresiva. Se relamió los suyos y se sentó en la mesa que estaba ahí. Me jalo de la camisa y de nuevo me beso… cerrando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, tratando de provocarme sin éxito. Solté un gruñido cuando ella lamio mi cuello y lo mordió, bebiendo mi sangre, deleitándose con ella…_

_-Quiero que me hagas el amor Luka…-exigió la Baronesa con desespero notable…_

_-No puedo hacerlo, este cuerpo ya le pertenece a alguien y su poder no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo pueda acatar esa orden… incluso yo quiero saber… ¿Por qué me ha elegido a mí?-le pregunte tranquilamente_

_-Porque desde tu nacimiento… tú estabas destinada a servirme a mí y solo a mi…-respondió ocultando su cabeza en mi cuello y soltando un gemido de dolor- pero tu madre siempre tenía la excusa perfecta para evitar que tú me sirvieras…siempre la encontraba y yo como líder del consejo tenia deberes y no podía darme la libertad de dejarlos por ti. Con el pasar del tiempo me dijeron que debía dejarte pasar pues tu ya cumplías con 3 años y solo se podía adiestrar antes de esa edad, lo que ellos no sabían es que yo ya estaba enamorada de ti y te deseaba con fervor. Comencé a observarte con el tiempo y con eso me fue suficiente por un lapso, eras tan hermosa disfrutando de la vida y yo era feliz de verte juguetear por ahí con cada cosa o persona que encontrabas, pero entonces tu familia comenzó a frecuentar con esa familia, los Hatsune, de principio se que ni siquiera los ibas a ver porque sabias que hablar con los lobos era prohibido, pero después tu curiosidad te hizo ir a saludarlos._

_Entonces viste a esa niña de coletas, se veía que comenzabas a amarla mientras yo moría de rabia y celos al saber que ya no me pertenecerías… Entonces me entere de que tu madre y tú escaparían del país para iniciar una nueva vida y yo no quería que te fueras… así que mande a localizarte con una manada lobos y un grupo de vampiros, y cuando lo hicieron les ordene que mataran a tu madre… pero en aquel momento me di cuenta de que estaban con alguien más. Eran nada más y nada menos que las Hatsune. Ordene que las mataran a todas excepto a ti… y casi lo lograron… esos idiotas dudaron de tu capacidad y fuerza, no pudieron contigo y tu llegaste aquí suplicando por un tratado que sabias no podía rechazar…Pero también sabía que yo podía conseguir lo que siempre había querido de ti. Y finalmente te tengo este lugar, para mí, y no quiero dejarte nunca… como te mencione yo quiero y pido todo tu ser, no solo preciso tu poder o tu linaje, te quiero toda para mí- en ese momento me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hizo con un cariño sincero y por el cual yo no pude negarme a corresponderle pues por primera vez, sentí que lo merecía… no por amor, no por lujuria… si no por compasión…"_

* * *

*FIN FLASH BACK*

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE?- indague molesta y alterada pues el recuerdo de lo que paso me tenía demasiado sorprendida y a la vez, completamente aterrada…

-Así que te liberaste de la hipnosis ¿eh? Creí que solo yo te podría liberar… pero ya vi que no, ¿Cómo es que te liberaste?- me examino con malicia

-El amor lo puede todo- le respondí con firmeza, su mirada cambio a una totalmente sorprendida- pero también la venganza- la lance contra la reja y sujete su cuello fuertemente, ella gimió de dolor pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¿Por qué sonríe?- solté furiosa. Con su mirada carmesí ella miro hacia otro lado, y ahí estaba Miku, gimiendo de dolor… ella se sujetaba el cuello como si le faltara la respiración, se arrodillo con poco esfuerzo y se desmayo- Miku -susurre soltando el cuello de MAYU y corriendo hacia ella y entonces lo entendí…comprendí por que es que nadie se atrevía a matar a los tres líderes…

-Si tratas de matarme…-comenzó Mayu - entonces todos lo que son mis sucesores y pertenecen a mi linaje, simplemente morirán conmigo. Te veré después Luka.

Levante en mis brazos a Miku y la lleve a la habitación y la recosté en la cama…"_Lo siento mucho Miku… pero no voy a involucrarte en esto_" y con ello, borre su memoria.

.

.

.

* * *

*MIKU POV*

Desperté al no sentir la calidez de Luka en mi cuerpo pero por alguna razón desconocida sentí que era la segunda vez que hacia eso. Me estire un poco y note a mi peli rosa sentada quitándose su camiseta y por lo que parecía regresaba de hacer ejercicio, abrace su abdomen y ella dio un respingo de goce y soltando un suspiro se volteo para darme un dulce beso en los labios

-Buenos días mi pequeña-susurro ella acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente

-Si despertara cada mañana contigo entonces si serian buenos…-soltó una risilla suave y me levanto en sus brazos-¿Q-Qué haces Luka?

-Es Lunes ¿lo olvidas? Debemos ir a la escuela y conviene darte un baño- musito llevándome al baño como si fuera una niña pequeña, me bajo de sus brazos y me beso la mejilla- estas cosas son tuyas, hace unas horas mande a traer todo lo necesario para ti… si requieres de algo por favor no dudes en llamarme ¿sí?-asentí avergonzada mientras ella salía.

Entonces al verme en el espejo note unas marcas en mi cuello, estas no eran como las que me había dejado Luka, eran diferentes era una mano… Alguien había tratado de asfixiarme "_pero si alguien lo hubiera intentado al menos me hubiera dado cuenta, incluso ayer si Luka lo hubiera hecho le detendría_" me altere un poco pero en ese momento recordé que debía ir a la escuela, durante mi ducha no pude evitar recordar cada caricia, beso y abrazo que ella me había dado. Es verdad ella me había adiestrado por que hicimos el amor durante mi celo pero… de un modo u otro hubiéramos buscado la forma de que nos perteneciéramos…

Ella estaba dando todo desde el principio, había tomado toda la carga y ahora me correspondía aligerársela, un pánico enorme se apodero de mi cuando salí del baño y me coloque mi uniforme (que constaba de una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, una corbata negra, una falda roja de cuadros negros) ¿Qué éramos exactamente ella y yo? ¿Cómo lo tomarían los demás? ¿Por qué sentía un terror en mi cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en que algo pasaría si alguien se opusiera a nuestro amor? Y si fuera así ¿Luka me protegería de todo a pesar de saber que podría perder la vida de nuevo? Mis ojos turquesa estaban llenos de desespero y miedo, hasta que una silueta más alta que la mía toco mis hombros…

-Eres hermosa aun que tus ojos estén llenos de angustia- susurro algo preocupada- ¿pasa algo Miku?- la encare y mire directamente a sus orbes azules

-Luka ¿Qué somos exactamente tu y yo?- le pregunte si retirar mi mirada de la suya

-Así que estas preocupada por eso-afirmo tranquilamente- pues veamos, una amiga no se odia, una compañera no te secuestra y no le haces el amor a una conocida- me soltó y se dirigió hacia un gran mueble de donde saco una caja que lucía muy vieja- Miku…- susurro suplicante dando un paso hacia donde yo estaba y arrodillándose frente mío- Desde que te vi por primera vez entrando a el gran salón de mi casa, supe que no habría momento en el cual pudiera vivir sin ti, cambiaste mi vida por completo, llenaste de luz mi vida que parecía no tener ni dirección ni sentido . Solo a tu lado eh sentido lo que es la verdadera felicidad, con tan solo una mirada tuya puede lograr que tenga calma o locura, estando tu a mi lado podría derrotar al mundo entero pues todo de ti me ha enamorado; tus ojos que me tienen totalmente hechizada y que me dicen mas de mil palabras, de tus mejillas que me demuestran todo lo que puedes sentir, de tus labios que son como una droga para mí, de tu hermoso cabello aqua marina que me parece extremadamente divino… De tu cuerpo que me vuelve loca en cualquier instante, que me provoca querer protegerte de todo y ante cualquier cosa… Yo… Podría decir estimada señorita Hatsune que somos algo más que todo eso y que yo Megurine Luka estaría encantada de que justo ahora usted se convirtiera en mi esposa…- declaro tan segura de sí misma que por un largo momento olvide como respirar, hablar y moverme. Todo al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Luka estaban brillantes parecía que el sol en plena tarde estaba iluminando al mar casi evaporándolo…

No sabía que responder, claro ya me habían hecho muchas propuestas de matrimonio, pero nunca así, nunca de él la manera en que esta mujer lo dijo. Ella me derritió por completo con cada una de sus palabras; No obstante ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué si? ¿Qué no? En ese momento quería decir tanto pero mi cuerpo no respondía de ninguna manera. Es cierto que alguna vez pensé en casarme con Luka pero solo eran imaginaciones mías y eso fue hace más de 10 años… Si le dijera que si sabría que es lo que más feliz nos haría pero tenía muchas dudas aun y quería responderlas. Sin embargo si le decía que no sabría que no me lo pediría una segunda vez y que perdería la oportunidad con ella… ¿A quién debía hacerle caso? ¿A mi corazón? Que me decía a gritos que aceptara. O ¿A mi mente? Que me decía que lo pensara bien… tome una bocanada de aire dispuesta a responder…

-Luka… eres la única persona que hasta ahora me ha hecho la más feliz, sin embargo tengo dudas ¿Qué tal si esto no funciona? ¿Cómo estás segura de que lo hará?- pregunte con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

-No estoy segura de nada más que querer estar contigo por lo que dure la eternidad…- menciono con su característica tranquilidad cerrando los ojos como si pensara, los abrió- ¿Miku? No tienes que responderme justo ahora puedes toma…- levante la mirada…provocando que ella se silenciara y me escuchara atentamente

-Voy a responder ahora-susurre con un hilo de voz apenas audible- Luka-chan yo…

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a Kotobuki Meiko, Nefilim, Eliza Romero y a todas mis senpaispor leer mis fics

Hasta el proximo capitulo...


End file.
